


Having Another

by Cheriiu



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Relationship Talk, Romance, Some angst, Some other tags, Unplanned Pregnancy, some CorrinxLeo floating in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriiu/pseuds/Cheriiu
Summary: There was a moment of silence until Azura decided to break it with her melodic voice "Takumi..." She began and he looked over at her with an eyebrow raised "I've been thinking..."





	1. It's Happening

"Thank you sir" The old village man said as he shook Takumi's hand as he climbed down the ladder of the old man's house. Takumi wiped his brow and put on a tired smile "It's fine, I'm glad I could help out."

After the war with Hoshido and Nohr and then at one point when his big sister Corrin found out the truth and brought both kingdoms together to fight their true enemy, Takumi now travels along side his beautiful wife Azura and happy go-lucky son Kiragi. He dedicated his time into helping war torn villages as best he can, fixing houses, helping with the harvest, any kind of labour needed to help rebuild what damage was done during those times. 

Now that there's peace and his eldest brother Ryoma is king of Hoshido, Takumi felt a bit of pride and peace himself as he continues down the path he is on now. He still carries his Fujin Yumi around just in case any bandits or Faceless might be disturbing about since he knows there's still darkness in the world that he can never be too cautious. 

Takumi also writes letters to his eldest son Shigure who wanted to come but decided to do work administrating in Hoshido capital. He misses him and tries to visit whenever he can but Takumi was never lonely, he had his youngest son Kiragi who dearly looks up to and was so excited the moment Takumi asked him if he'd like to help out and come with him, Kiragi practically leaped into his arms with the biggest grin on his face when he agreed. Of course Takumi can never forget his gentle and soul soothing wife Azura.

Even to this day, Takumi felt like he was lucky to have her by his side and that she existed. He still felt guilt within the depths of his heart for those times he was rude and obnoxious towards her growing up because of her original position as princess of Nohr, but Azura reassured him that it was long forgiven and he's always grateful for holding her tight in his arms as they confessed to each other that they were in love. He remembers that night vividly, how embarrassed he was when Azura found him sleep walking in the middle of the night because of a nightmare of witnessing his mother dying, she came to him and held him tight saying that she'll always be there for him originally as a sister but now as his lover. Takumi's heart still skipped a bit every time they make small gestures such as hand holding or kissing since he's always easily flustered (but wouldn't admit it). 

Just as the old man walked away to go speak to his family, Takumi turned around and saw Azura walking towards him with a warm smile on her face. "Is that the last house dear?" She asked as she put her hands on his chest and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Takumi blushed and nodded "Yeah, our work here is done for today so I got some time to relax." He sighed and stretched his body and twisted it to get his joints running smoothly again, he looked over at Azura shoulder and smiled as he saw some children in the background singing along together to one of Azura's songs. Azura's biggest aspirations was her helping the young and sick feel happy again by singing to them and teaching them all the songs she knows which Takumi finds the cutest and sweetest thing about her when she decided to come with him and Kiragi too. 

Azura looked behind her and turned back to smile at Takumi "The children loved the song I sung to them. They were truly talented." Takumi smiled back "Yeah, they learned from the best after all" He said and Azura giggled and blushed a bit.

"Oh my, it's getting late isn't it?" Azura said and Takumi looked over the horizon and noticed that the sun was setting and sighed "Shoot yeah, where's Kiragi? Is he done working in the fields?" He asked and Azura nodded in response.

"Yes, I saw him finish early so I assume he's out doing some hunting to bring in more food for the villagers." Kiragi still loved to go hunting of course, his skills were unmatched and all the people they meet are always grateful to Kiragi for bringing in so much meat from the forest in such short notice. 

Takumi looked at Azura and brushed a piece of sky blue hair behind her ear. She has such long hair and Takumi loves to brush his fingers through them. It was always so soft but can easily get tangled but he loves it nonetheless. "How about we head back inside to our room for a bit and rest up?" He proposed and Azura smiled "Yes, that would be lovely Takumi dear."

* * *

They made it back into their cabin they were offered and were preparing for bed. Kiragi was already in his room after he returned with a boar he caught from his trip and was exhausted as he plopped it on the table and ran to the bathroom to prepare to wash up and go to bed. Takumi was already lying down on his back with his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling with the lamp room light flickering about. Azura approached him and climbed into bed wearing one of his kimonos and he chuckled a bit as she lied next to him, so close to his side as she sighed happily.

There was a moment of silence until Azura decided to break it with her melodic voice "Takumi..." She began and he looked over at her with an eyebrow raised "I've been thinking..."

"Yeah?" He asked in a husky voice and Azura giggled a bit and started drawing small circles on his chest. "We've come a long way during the war, Shigure and Kiragi grew up so fast and we never got the chance to witness it all..." 

There was another pang of guilt in his heart, they did it for their safety of course. Azura and him decided to put them in separate Deeprealms in case that both sons might be in danger at the same time. It was hard decision just as it was the moment Shigure was born and they had to hide him away and say goodbye to him as they left to go fight. They missed so much of his and Kiragi's childhood, they were with them once they learned how to fight back and joined the army to help bring peace but still Takumi couldn't give them the parenting they could have had when Azura gave birth to them.

"Yeah, now that you mentioned it we have. But why bring it up now?" Takumi asked and Azura stopped drawing circles for a second and sighed.

"Well...I was just thinking...now that peace is brought upon the world and we have some time for to help those in need and for ourselves...maybe...we can bring someone else to the family?"

Takumi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at what Azura offered "You want to ask our friends to join us?" He thought for a moment she was offering to have his retainers to come but Takumi knows that Oboro was busying herself by running her late parents' tailor shop again and Hinata was working as a swordsman trainer at the palace to new apprentices. Takumi wrote letters to them too. 

Azura shook her head "No, I mean someone else that's blood related."

Takumi was confused again "You mean like Sakura or...?" Obviously Azura wasn't suggesting to ask Ryoma to come since being the king of Hoshido requires him to be at the palace day and night, Hinoka is working as a royal general so her hands are usually tied and Sakura was still a infamous shrine maiden tending to the wounded and sick just as her passion desires. 

Wrong answer again "No, I mean..." Azura paused and looked at Takumi expectantly with those shining golden eyes of hers "Someone...that is a part of us...from both of us...that we brought together."

With wide eyes Takumi now understood what she was saying "Oh...um..." He can feel the heat rushing to his cheeks as he looked away and stared up at the ceiling again. Azura was waiting for his response and he laughed nervously.

"Listen Azura..." He began as he rolled over to face her "Another baby... I mean I understand why you would suggest it since we finally ended the war and Valla is no longer a threat but..." He trailed off and noticed the tension Azura is giving off as he tried to come up with the right words. "We already have two amazing sons, Shigure is doing good work back at Hoshido and so far from what I read from his last letter he's planning a charity that we can come to if we have the time and Kiragi is still growing up as it is since he still practically jumps up and down whenever I tell him I can give him some more archery practice." Takumi laughs awkwardly but Azura is still giving him a stone cold look. 

He sighed heavily and continued "I just...don't think now is the right time. Two is enough right now, you understand right?" He asked but Azura rolled over facing away from him as she replied back.

"I see."

There was a long silence and Takumi knows she wasn't asleep since both of them are restless sleepers. The candle light from the lantern burned out eventually and they were left in dark silence with heavy air hanging about.

'A baby...I don't think I'm ready yet Azura.'

* * *

The old man that Takumi helped fix his roof the other day invited him and his wife for a meal as thanks. Even though Takumi insisted what he was doing wasn't necessary the old man still wanted to pay him back by having at least one lunch before they set out again. Plus Takumi was tempted when he said his wife makes the best miso soup in the land so he wanted to test that theory out. 

Raising a glass of sake he proposed a toast along side his wife. "To sir Takumi for his kindness and generosity and to his wife for helping bring smiles to our villages young." He laughed and Takumi and Azura raised their glasses as well and clunk them together.

Takumi took a small sip from his glass, he wasn't a big drinker but a little taste never hurts. He looks over and notices Azura just put down her glass and was staring at it listlessly. 

"Azura what's wrong? Aren't you gonna at least take a sip?" Takumi asked but she didn't look at him and shook her head in response.

"No...I can't" She simply said and the old man and his wife stopped chatting for a second and looked over at her with concerned faces. 

"Why?"

"I just can't!" Azura raised her voice slightly, stood up and stormed off.

"Hey! Azura!" Takumi stood up as well and looked over at the old couple and apologised for her and for him walking out at the moment as well, they nodded in understanding and let Takumi go after her.

Azura was standing in the middle of the village bridge looking down below at the small stream running underneath. Takumi walked up to her and crossed his arms but his face softened up once he saw just how upset she is. 

"Azura? Look if you're upset about last night then I'm sorry." He said and put his hand on his shoulder gently and waited for her to respond. 

She stayed silent and he continued "But seriously why did you just leave like that when I asked?" Takumi asked shaking her a bit still waiting for her to talk.

Azura turned to him finally and sighed "Takumi...I'm pregnant."

At that moment Takumi's mind was frazzled and shocked beyond his comprehension.


	2. Hello in there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azura was lying in bed when he opened the door and quietly sat down at the end of the bed. She rolled over when she felt the extra weight "Takumi...?"

Azura shook his arm when he just froze in place and said nothing after a few seconds.

"Takumi?" She said then gave up and walked away somewhere else in the village. Takumi was confused, how did this happen? Well that's obvious since he already knows and did it but WHEN?! He can't recall the last time when he spent some...'quality' time with Azura but then finally it struck him like an arrow throw a Faceless' head.

He recalled it about 3 weeks ago at best when he, Azura and Kiragi were camping in a secluded terrain. Kiragi was dead tired so he mostly slept through the night which is a surprise on several occasions and Azura was singing quietly to Takumi while rubbing the sides of his head to put him to sleep. She did this often, both of them bonded over how they can never get enough sleep so they both put in the effort to help each other whether it was gentle humming, spooning or just plain lying together, staring until their eyes start to droop.

Takumi was about to fall asleep but when Azura leaned down and gave him a warm, loving kiss he felt like he wanted to do more that night... **much** more. 

"Hey, Azura?" Takumi said with a quiet and husky voice when Azura lifted off her lips. He reached his hand for a strand of her beautiful sky blue hair and started twisting it around his finger while he asked "Do you want to...you know...?" He started and some warmth started creeping up inside of his cheeks but he was sure that Azura can't really tell in the dark. He stopped fiddling with her hair then brought both hands and placed them over Azura's on his head and stared at her with half-lidded eyes.

Azura got the message and blushed as well but once again no one can really tell. She silently leaned down again and kissed his mouth longingly and passionately. Takumi rose up and turned to face his wife and gently push her down and positioned her against the pillows. Azura watched as he was took his time to remove his kimono then leaned down on top of her to give her another intimate kiss.

Then one thing led to another and thankfully Kiragi slept through most of the night while he parents were awake within their tent giving each other something they can only share together as a couple. 

And that's when it started apparently. 

 

* * *

Takumi retired to their cabin and was sitting at the small dining table with his hand in his hair and a slightly distressed look on his face. Kiragi walked in with sweat pouring down his face and he wiped his brow as he smiled brightly "Heya dad! I finished picking peaches with some of the farmers around here! They were all so ripe and juicy, I got you one right here if you---" Kiragi was reaching into his satchel to rummage around for a spare peach but paused when he looked at his father and was slightly worried. 

"Dad? Are you okay?" He asked and Kiragi walked up to him and Takumi looked up at his son and sighed heavily. He tried to put on a smile for Kiragi like he always does for him but he couldn't bring himself to at the moment. 

"Your mother...told me something big today and I'm...kinda having a hard time taking it in son." Takumi said and Kiragi's eyes widened and then quickly took a seat at the other end of the table in front of his dad and leaned forward.

"Big news? What is it?! Oh no! Let me guess um..." Kiragi tapped his chin rhythmically as he stared down at the table then his eyes lit up "Oh! I know! Uncle Ryoma sent you a new custom bow from the palace but I bet it's still not as good as your Fujin Yumi dad! Right?!" He asked excitedly expecting his father's confirmation but he stayed silent and Kiragi slouched a bit in his seat and did some more thinking "Hmm if that's not it...oh! Oh! Mom is going to be making us her special berry tarts with jam right?! I love those and you do too dad! That's GOTTA be it right?!" Kiragi asked again but his father's expression didn't change "Darn I was so sure it was that...c'mon Kiragi think..." He pursed his lips then finally Takumi heaved out a big sigh and decided to just spill the beans.

"Your mother is pregnant Kiragi." He said bluntly and he waited for Kiragi's response.

Kiragi's eyes were now literally bulging and his mouth was in the shape of an 'o' then after a few seconds he smiled as wide as he can let out a big yay! "Really dad?! Mom's gonna have a baby?! And I'm gonna be a big brother too?! No way!" He jumped out of his seat quickly came over and hugged Takumi at his side.

Takumi was a bit taken back by his son's enthusiastic response but at the same time he suppose he expected as much and patted him on the head. 

"This is awesome! I'm gonna have a new baby brother! Or sister! Oh! Oh! Do you mind if I come up the names?! I'm getting so many ideas already dad! Maybe we can name them Takumi or Azura junior! Oh and maybe when the baby is grown I can teach them archery and hunting too! With our combined bows maybe the baby will be an even better hunter than me! This is so exciting dad! I'm gonna go write to Shigure and tell him the news so don't worry!" He gave his father one more squeeze and ran off to his room to do what he told Takumi just now. 

He got up from the table once Kiragi was out of sight and went outside for some air.

 

* * *

He started walking around the village aimlessly for a while under the evening sky. Soon Shigure is gonna find out about the baby and he's not sure how he'll respond either. 

'Another baby...already...damn why did I...ugh'

Takumi's mind was wandering until his attention was caught by a familiar shade of red hair in the distance. 

"Huh?" Takumi squinted and then realized that it was one of his former allies in the army Anna. She looked just about the same and Anna seemed to be in the middle of auctioning off some some special gardening tools to one of the farmers he and Kiragi worked with.

He decided to go walk up to her and give her his greetings and thanks. She is skilled with a bow as well but they never really talked before but mostly 'cause of his and her duties as soldiers at the time. 

"As you can see this hoe is made out of a _very_ special iron and will surely get those crops done in a flash my good sir. Soon you'll be swimming in fresh nutritious fruits and veggies day and night if you buy this!" She giggled and the man nodded and looked up at her with a smile. 

"That is quite the offer hmm...you know what I think you got yourself a deal young lady." He smiled and then reached for a couple of coins and gave her the amount for the hoe and waved off after the business was done.

Anna waved back and put all of her earnings in small pouch at the side of her belt and jingled it a bit "Ah nothing like the sound of well earned cash hehehe." She was about to pack it in for the day when she saw someone else walk up to her whom she thought looked familiar. "Oh! Sorry sir are you interested in buying my wares? I was about to close up but if you got the amount in your change purse...wait Prince Takumi?!" She gaped then Takumi laughed a bit at her reaction.

"Yep, it's me good to see you again Anna. He held out his hand and Anna reached for it once she got her compose straightened out. 

"Well I'll be darned, the youngest prince slash my old army mate is in the same place as I am." She said with her arms crossed and a grin on her face. "Lady Corrin told me a bit about you and I think if I remember correctly you're on your own journey with your family to do some cleanup duty right?" She asked and Takumi nodded then looked down at his feet. Anna caught onto his mood and took a step forward "Hmm? Something wrong milord?" 

Takumi looked up and scratched the back of his head and hesitantly responded. He wasn't sure why he was practically telling everyone he knows about the big news but he needed to open up "My wife Azura...I just found out she's pregnant and I'm honestly not sure if I'm up for another kid right now since it was unplanned." 

Anna was silent for a moment then nodded slowly and smiled a bit. "That is pretty honest milord." She said then placed her hand on his shoulder and guided him to sit down on her cart that she brought to sell her wares. 

They were quiet for a bit but then Anna broke the silence "You know I actually have a sister." She said simply then laughed "Actually _more_ than one and I'm honestly not sure how many either."

Takumi looked at her and rose an eyebrow at the personal info she just gave him. He remembers faintly that Corrin mentioned something about Anna having multiple sisters around the world that do the same job and Anna was about to confirm that.

"We all share a lot of things you know? Same job, same personality, same looks, same name even it's like an endless supply of Annas" She laughed again and Takumi was sweating a bit at the prospect of hundreds of Annas running around where each and every one of them seem to be the exact same right down to the sales pitch.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Anna looked at him and laughed a little bit before answering "Because milord, I'm not sure if my parents really planned on having me and my many sisters at the time or even accounted on us having identical looks then decided to give us all the same name while they're at it." Anna shook her head then spoke "The point is I think all babies are equally loved even if you didn't plan on it. You already forgotten what life was like when it was just you and Lady Azura and I'm sure you were happy then, you have two kids while we were still allies back at the army and I was positive I saw you even happier with your grown family. In my opinion, another baby just means another chance to be happier milord." 

Takumi took a while to think about what Anna just said 'Another chance to be happier' it's true the moment he laid eyes on Shigure and Kiragi when they were born was an exciting and joyful moment because he and Azura made them and wanted to give them as much love as possible even though again he had to hide them away from the war. But he figured Anna was right.

"Thanks." He simply said and Anna patted him on the back and they both stood up. 

"Let me know how it goes, and tell Lady Azura hello and that she should consider hiring me to manage concert tickets" Takumi laughed a bit but nodded. 

"Yeah, okay thanks again Anna" He waved her off and walked in the direction of the cabin.

 

* * *

Azura was lying in bed when he opened the door and quietly sat down at the end of the bed. She rolled over when she felt the extra weight "Takumi...?"

Takumi turned to her and smiled "Hey...you okay?" He asked and Azura shifted and smiled a little "Yes, I'm alright...it's late you should go to bed Takumi."

He nodded and stood up but he walked over to Azura's side "Actually before I go to sleep...let me talk to the baby first."

Azura gasped a little bit and Takumi chuckled. She smiled and removed some of the blanket off of her and patted her tummy, Takumi got down on his knees and leaned in close towards her stomach and started talking in a hush and gentle voice.

"Hello, in there...it's me, Takumi, your father." Takumi started and Azura started stroking his hair as he spoke. "I don't know if you can hear me right now but if you can I want to tell you some things now that you're gonna be part of the family soon...you're gonna have two brothers to look up to and one of them is really excited to meet you soon. I'm kinda stubborn but I hope you don't mind, I'm friends with a Norian prince named Leo but I didn't believe I'd get along with him at first but apparently we're pretty much the same heh...he's with my older sister Corrin and they love each a lot just like I love your mother so much...they're gonna be your aunt and uncle and I hope you get to meet them soon."

Takumi took a moment to look at Azura to see if she will let him keep talking and she nodded and continued "I honestly don't care if you're a boy or a girl I just hope you'll be born safe and happy because I'm happy and I want to raise you with the most wonderful woman in the world...your mommy." 

Azura smiled and gestured him to come over and lie down on the other side of the bed with her. Takumi did and lied down and pulled the covers over both of them and held Azura close rubbing her back soothingly.

'Another baby...I can't wait to meet them'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay it's completed!!  
> I'm glad this turned out well I really am ;v;  
> Idk if I should write more about Azura's pregnancy but we'll see >o>  
> Also I really love Anna so I thought I should add her to this story since I think it'd be appropriate and I feel like she would offer advice on expanded families pfft  
> Hope you liked this!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> I wanted to write some stuff for my other FE OTP which is Azura and Takumi  
> I really like these two together too so I wanted to write them a cutesy fanfic lol  
> Inspired a bit by watching Grown Ups >o>
> 
> So this pretty much takes place after the war in the Revelation route  
> Enjoy!


End file.
